


Butler

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Aaron Burr, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shitty Writing, Trans, Trans Aaron Burr, historical times, idk - Freeform, possessive king george, random short rape scene, revolutionary war era, submissive aaron burr, young Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Aaron Burr is kidnapped by redcoats during a battle and sent straight to Great Britain to be executed. But King George III, after seeing the young soldier, has much different plans in his head now of what to do with the boy.





	1. ~Chapter 001~

King George wasn’t in the mood to go talk to a random prisoner. He would much rather go out and eat some pastries for breakfast considering it was 7 in the morning. But no no no, God forbid he enjoy himself. So, now he was walking downstairs to the dungeon. King stopped at the last cell, all the way on the bottom floor, and looked inside. It was extremely dark, and he regretted not bringing a lantern down with him. But, his eyes soon adjusted and he saw the sleeping figure on the cot. He was young with rich brown skin and the typical American war uniform. The soldier was sleeping, curled up against himself to keep the cold out. King shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him.

“Wake up. Now.” He ordered, “Give me your name and your position.” The soldier’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again. The soldier yawned and sat up.

“You know, if Britain is so great, you could have better beds.” The soldier murmured, stretching his arms and then rubbing his back. King rolled his eyes and ordered again, “Name. Position. Now.”

The soldier smirked and looked up at the king. “Fluffypants McDonald. Sitting up.” King growled and debated on throwing his cane at the soldier. But, he refrained from doing so. “Alright, McDonald, you wanna act so smart then fine. Where were you captured.”

The soldier cleared his throat, only to start coughing and holding his chest in pain. King grew worried for a moment before remembering that this was a soldier. But he couldn’t help but ask, “Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah,” the soldier snapped, “I’m fine. I’d be better if one of your soldiers hadn’t SHOT ME.” King rolled his eyes and argued, “Jesus Christ, you’re saltier than the Atlantic Ocean.”

The soldier began coughing once again and managed to ask, “Can I go home? I’m not getting any healthier sitting in here.” King snapped, “No. You’re staying here in Britain with me. I could use a new butler.”

The soldier gulped and stuttered, “I-I was a captain in Quebec, and I-I’m not a butler that’s for sure. I’m case you didn’t recognize me, I’m pretty important.” King laughed. “Oh please, if you were important I would’ve recognized you! Name. Now. Tell me.”

The soldier huffed and stood up. He limped up to the bars and spat, “Captain Aaron Burr. When General Montgomery finds out I’ve been kidnapped, you’re dead.” King shoved him backwards with his cane and taunted, “You’re a nobody. I’ve heard about you. Nobody would care whether you lived or died.”

Burr glared up at him. “I’m not going to be your… your butler.” He snapped. King opened the cell door and two guards walked in. They grabbed Burr and dragged him upstairs. They were dragging him by his arms, King behind them. Burr was still facing King though, and purposely dragged his feet to make it harder for the two guards.

King explained, “We’re going to get you some proper butler clothes and put you through the necessary… training… for the job. You’ll have your own room to sleep in, much better than that silly barred cell.”

“Fine. You gonna make me wear a short little dress too?”

King snapped, “Keep talking back and it can be arranged, runt.” Aaron rolled his eyes as they finally brought him to a bedroom and tossed him inside. He ran at the door, only for it to be slammed shut and locked. Burr huffed and turned around to look at where he would be staying.

 

Woah.

 

It was definitely fancier than the cell, that was for sure. Beautiful baby blue walls with white and gold painted doves as well. The curtains were a matching gold and the room was humongous. Aaron walked over to the bed and felt the sheets. They were so, so soft. He walked over to the desk and traced the designs on the side of the wood. It was so, so fancy. Aaron had never seen anything more beautiful. He had never had the time, no, the honor of being inside such a fancy area. Laying on the chair of the desk was the butler outfit, a simple butler’s uniform. Along with a note on the desk. He picked it up and read it.

 

Dear soldier,

I know you would rather go home, but “home” does not have all of the things that are here with me. I can give you everything. Food, shelter, money, clothes, everything. All I ask is that you be my obedient servant, soldier. That is all I ask of you.

Sincerely,

The king. King George III. George Frederick III. Duh. Who else would write this letter?

 

Aaron set the letter down and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view outside and he had to admit, he wouldn’t mind having it a bit longer. Burr sighed, picked up the butler uniform, and for undressed.

“Fine,” Aaron called, “I’ll be your stupid butler!” He heard quiet cheering on the other side of the door and rolled his eyes.


	2. ~Chapter 002~

Aaron's job as a butler didn't seem to bad. He was taken to a completely empty room and forced to listen to a guard about all of his duties as butler. Then he was immediately put to work on cleaning, bending over to pick things up, and reading what King George called 'fanmail'. (Aaron thought they were more like death threats). Once it was nighttime and the King was climbing into bed, Aaron was immediately prepared to escape. The the bedsheets together (there were a bunch in his overly luxurious sleeping quarters), tie something heavy to one end while the other end is tied to the bed, and climb out the window.

But, the King was taking longer than he expected to go to fucking sleep. 

"Tell me a story." The king ordered, snuggling into his blankets and clutching one of his 5 red silk pillows to his chest. Aaron set the glass of water he requested down on a coaster before staring at him. All day he had kept the same poker face, eager to please look. Last thing he wanted was for the King to suspect his escape.

The king continued, "I think a love story would be absolute divine right now. Wouldn't you agree?" Aaron couldn't help it. He had to let a comment out. One can hold back only so much saltiness before being an asshole.

"Yes I sure do love gross, sappy heterosexual romance. So unique with story plots that are NEVER overused." He snapped, rolling his eyes. The king glared for a moment before ignoring the comment and pulling his pillow closer.

The king sighed before commanding, "Better make it good." Aaron stared before walking over to the nearby desk. His shoes clicked on the hardwood floor, a satisfying noise. He had already decided that when he went back to America, he would take the shoes with him. And most of the expensive items within the castle that he had already pocketed. He had about 12 spoons, 3 forks, and 1 butter knife in his inside pocket.

Aaron took the chair from the desk and slid it over beside the bed. It screeched across the floor, causing the king to sit up in surprise. Aaron smirked. "I'm so sorry your highness, did I disrupt your beauty sleep?" The king growled and layed back down, pulling the blankets up to his neck and curling into a ball.

He was so childish. King George's cheeks were red with anger and he had them puffed out as if he were about to throw a tantrum. Then he snapped, "I don't even want to hear a story from you anymore, American scum. Go to your quarters. Now."

As much as Aaron wanted to, he had to make sure the king fell asleep. His plan would be ruined if he was awake. "My king," he mumbled grumpily, "I'm dearly sorry for snapping. Would you still like to hear a story?" The king was quiet for a second before nodding and turning over. He was too angry to look at his butler.

Aaron was quiet for a second before beginning.

"There once was a young boy by the name of George,"

Kids like that right? Aaron thought, When their name is in the story? He continued, "And George was a simple boy in a simple village. But his father demanded he get married. But, George didnt want to just find a girl and then stop. He wanted-"

The king made a sort of noise that interrupted his story telling. Aaron prayed to God it was a snore. It wasn't though. The king asked very quietly, "What if I- HE doesn't want a girl?" Aaron had to hold back his laughter. He didn't exactly hate anything like that. Aaron actually supported the idea more than anything. He just never thought the KING OF BRITAIN would like that stuff.

"Alright," He continued, "So George didnt just want to pick a boy and be done. He wanted to fall in love. Truly, madly, deeply... so he went and walked around, not exactly sure how love worked anyway. It was confusing. Was he supposed to just wait to it to happen? Did it take time? Would he just have to become friends with somebody and then wait for something to spark? George was confused.

"But soon enough he wandered to a bakery and met a young boy by the name of-"

"Ronnie."

Aaron froze and stared at him. "No that name is stupid." He snapped. The king sat up and glared at him.

"Well I think it's rather cute. Finish the story." He ordered, snapping his fingers. Aaron glared right back and crossed his arms. There was no way in hell he would continue the story with his own name.

Aaron growled, "So George and Charles-"

King let out an offended gasp and threatened, "Use the name Ronnie or I'LL. BEHEAD. YOU." Aaron didn't feel like getting beheaded or going back down to that disgusting cell and uncomfortable bed. So he instead took a deep breath and continued on with the story.

"So George and Ronnie began to talk."

 

_____

 

"You may now kiss the bride, the priest said before Ronnie and George shared a passionate, beautiful kiss. The end." Aaron finished his story, barely able to stay awake. He wasn’t sure why he was so tired. Usually he was able to stay awake for at least 96-100 hours before dozing off. Now he seemed to be completely fine.

The king was snoring softly, had been for about 10 minutes. He actually didn't look like a terrible person when asleep. King was still in a ball, clutching the pillow as if it were a teddy bear, and Aaron realized the King never took off his bedazzled, shining crown. Aaron shut off the light beside the king's bed before taking the crown and setting it on the ground beside the bed.

Next was the escape.

Aaron marched to his sleeping quarters and got to work, double knitting the sheets and blankets and pillow cases together. But, he hadn’t estimated how far of a drop it was. So he got some clothes from the closet and tied those onto the chain as well. Oddly enough, the closet was filled with women's dresses rather than men's clothing. Once it was long enough he tied it to a large history book from the shelf nearby. He dropped the chain out the window and watched it perfectly fall just a foot or so above the ground. Then he tied the other end to the bed that stuck to the floor with its weight.

Aaron stood on the ledge of the window holding the rope tightly in his hands. He looked out over the view, smiling a little at how beautiful Britain was. It wasn't too bad of a place to be. Maybe later, after the war, he might come back for a simple domestic life. But he doubted that greatly.

"Goodbye, asshole." He whispered before beginning his descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comments!!


	3. ~Chapter 003~

It was when the rope broke that Aaron began to panic.

The end of the makeshift rope ended up being torn. Turns out, women’s clothing is not all that hard to tear up. The baby blue dress was now in two pieces, the smaller piece being what he was left. There had to be, what, 25-30 feet left before the ground? There was no way he could do that.

“Well, well, well!! Look what we have here!! An angel in the sky!!”

Busted.

Aaron looked down to see the King in his pajamas and bathrobe. His crown was shining atop his head as usual, and he carried a bright shining lantern. Now, he didn’t really have a plan B for what to do, but there was no way in hell Aaron was going back up or directly down into their arms. The king called, “Aaron! Why don’t you come on down! If you surrender, I might have some mercy over your beautiful soul~” A shudder ran up Aaron’s spine and he groaned in annoyance at the King’s attempt at flirting. He adjusted his hands on the rope, starting to lose grip due to his sweaty hands.

Aaron shouted, “You’re kinda a psychopathic lunatic! I feel uncomfortable here!!” He began shuffling back up. “And I hate you!!” But back at the window there were 3 royal guards looking down at him. The one on the left looked like he was ready to cut Aaron down, the middle looked tired, and the right one wanted to pull him back up.  
So he was stuck.

“Surrender to me, Aaron! You’re my personal butler and that’s final! My own little stress ball to relieve all my tension on!!” The king giggled. Aaron found that to sound terrifying (and kinky) so he began swinging the rope back and forth, praying he could reach the lake from there. There was a breeze in the air, assisting his plan in a wonderful way. King watched him and snapped his fingers at the guards above. They got the signal and began pulling him up, ruining his plan.

Aaron was getting closer to the guards and farther from the ground. He huffed, took a deep breath, and let go of the rope, falling to the ground. Lots of noise filled his ears. The guards gasping in surprise, bishop Seabury praying to God for his safety, and the King rushing forward. King George’s eyes went wide when he saw Aaron let go of the escape rope. When nobody moved, he dived to his knees just in time to catch Aaron and ruin his clothes. The guards quickly ran over to assist their king, but the King hissed and growled at them. He stood up with Aaron bridal style in his arms, unconscious. George didn’t recall Aaron hitting anything, so he assumed the boy passed out from fear, not a concussion.

“Alright,” He snapped, “Stop crowding around me and get back to your positions at the gate. Now!! I’ll take him to my own bedroom so he may rest peacefully with no interruption!! Am I understood?!”

The guards nodded, bowed, and ran away to their positions. George sighed and kissed Aaron’s cheek. He walked back into the castle and all the way up the stairs to Aaron’s room. He got a soft, lilac night gown and changed Aaron into it. After that terribly difficult task was done, he laid Aaron in bed and tucked him in. “Thank…” Aaron mumbled, opening his eyes a little. George snickered. The boy didn’t even finish his sentence properly.

George smiled and whispered, “Rest my princess. I’m going to have you trying on dresses tomorrow. Well, if I ever have free time tomorrow. 6 meetings oh boy!” Aaron smiled up at him and giggled. He was so loopy and barely able to pay attention. George wasn’t even sure if Aaron knew it was him.

“I’m a prince.” Aaron mumbled, burying his head in one of the pillows. “I’m not a princess anymore.”

George froze.

Anymore…

He stared at Aaron and looked at his facial features. There was no way he could be… He shook his head and stood up. No. He wasn’t going to get nosy with Aaron’s past. George would probably ask about it another time. After all, Aaron was very tired, he could just be babbling off nonsense. So, the king left Aaron alone, making sure to shut off the light before he went back to bed.

 

~~~~~~~

 

King George found Aaron Burr wandering the halls in nothing but his nightgown and some socks. It was quite the site to see in the morning, and George thought it was a great way to start his day. “Is there a reason you’re up, Aaron?” George asked, catching his attention. Aaron blushed and pulled his gown down a bit. It went just above his knees, but he still didn’t like it.

He stuttered, “Yes, I, um, I wanted to know where the, where the bathroom is. This place is a maze. K-Kinda funny that such a narcissistic, lonely bastard would need so much space. Room for all of your ego I suppose?” George smiled, ignored his insult, and pointed down the hall to a baby blue door. Aaron gave him a small, nervous smile before he rushed away to the bathroom. The door slammed closed behind him, and that was when George noticed he had something in his hand. Aaron popped the lid off of the small bottle and counted. It had just occurred to him that morning that unless he told the King about his… issue, then he would run out of medicine. There was no way Lafayette could send him more of the stuff, whatever he called it, and so he was done for.

King narrowed his eyes when he put his ear against the door, only to hear the unscrewing or screwing of a lid. “Aaron, what’re you doing in there?” George asked, jiggling the door knob.

Aaron gasped and quickly hid the bottle in his sock. The sock was loose and baggy enough that he didn’t think anybody would notice at first glance. He flushed the toilet for good measure, unlocked the door, and opened it.

“Hmm?” He looked at the suspicious king, praying he didn’t look at Aaron’s feet.

“You were…” George placed a hand on Aaron’s cheek. “You were worrying me, my dear butler. I thought you were sick. After all, that was quite the fall you had last night.”

Aaron blushed and nodded a bit. “Yes, well, um,” He trailed off. George stepped closer to him, wrapping one arm around his waist. Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut as King leaned in, their lips brushing together. Surprisingly, Aaron found himself wanting George to lean in closer.

“Don’t lie to me, Aaron Burr. You may be cute, but I can and will send you straight to the guillotine if I find you lying.” George pulled away and began walking down the hall to his office. Aaron watched him go. The echo of king’s heels clicking on the floor seemed to hypnotize him in a way. Aaron went back to his room and got dressed in his uniform, ready to start his day of work. Because of his escape last night, he was most likely going to have to work even harder that day in order to gain his trust back. He looked in the large mirror on the wall at himself. Slowly, he pulled off the lilac gown and dropped it to the floor. The war scars along his body were still there, as usual, along with his surgery stitches. Aaron sighed and began getting his uniform on.

After some thought, Aaron Burr decided that everything about King George III was hypnotizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


	4. ~Chapter 004~

A servant girl went to Aaron Burr’s room, gently knocking on the door a few times. She waited for an answer and when there wasn’t one, she opened the door a bit. The new butler was still sleeping in bed, the blankets pulled up over his body. She sighed and walked over to the bed, moving the sheets away to-

…..

She quickly rushed away to the king’s throne room, quietly mumbling the news to him. King George growled and stood up from his throne. The two men he was having the meeting with were suddenly scared, knowing very well that he was angry. King huffed and shouted, “I WANT ALL GUARDS LOOKING FOR AARON BURR! NOW!” He stormed off to his room to get dressed for going out in public. The servant girl rushed back to Aaron Burr’s room, double checking that he in fact wasn’t there. In his bed, the pillows were arranged to resemble a body. She checked under the bed, the ledge outside the window, and finally the closet.

Aaron shifted a bit in his hiding spot. The vents weren’t very big, and he couldn’t stay in there for too long. He watched the servant girl search for him, looking around in logical areas. Finally, she glanced over at the vents. They made eye contact and Aaron frowned, shuffling back a bit. She tiptoed over to the vent and looked inside, meeting his frightened eyes. The girl whispered softly, “Don’t worry. Stay here and I’ll tell you when the coast is clear.” Aaron smiled and nodded, watching her run off to “help” the other servants search.

He waited in those vents for two hours. Once it was completely silent, he tried to get out. But, his body seemed to be… stuck. Aaron’s eyes went wide and he tried to move. God, he was hyperventilating now, afraid of being stuck there forever. He knew that if he called for help then he would most likely never be able to escape the king. Or even worse, he would be sent to the guillotine to die. Aaron shuddered at the thought and tried to wiggle his way out, starting to get more scared. His heart was beating right out of his chest and he swore that it was the only sound in the air. Aaron was so scared that he didn’t realize the vent was making so much noise from his shuffling.

Aaron suddenly froze to the sound of boots across the marble floor. He clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, not daring to breath. The king walked around his room, searching with his eyes but not with action. His mind worked in a way of intelligence from trial and error. Aaron wasn’t the prisoner to try and escape. The closet wouldn’t work, too many clothes in the way. Under the bed was too idiotic of an idea for Aaron. The ledge wouldn’t work, he already tried that. King sighed and spoke, “I know you’re in here. The guards were watching the hallway outside your room all day and night. There’s nowhere you can hide from me, Aaron~” Aaron closed his eyes and moved a bit, still stuck. The noise was louder than he expected and he winced. King slowly smiled and walked over to the vent right next to the bed. He tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside of it. 

“I am only going to say this once, Aaron Burr. Come out of the vent and face your punishment like an obedient butler… Or die.” The King ordered. Aaron stayed silent, debating his choices. But no matter how much he argued with himself, he was stuck in the vent and couldn’t get out by himself. He whimpered and tried scooting back. Surprisingly, that seemed to work. King kicked the front of the vent, bending it a little. He snapped, “NOW, AARON!!” 

Aaron argued, “I can’t I’m stuck!!” The King groaned in annoyance and got on his knees, unhooking the vent from the wall and setting it aside, Aaron whimpered and looked away. The king grabbed Aaron by his hands and pulled, attempting to squeeze him out of the vent. Aaron yelped in pain, feeling the stitches on his chest pull a bit. “STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!” He shouted, pulling his hands away from King’s.

“GUARDS!!!” The King shouted, “GET ME SOME… COOKING OIL! OR BUTTER! WHATEVER WORKS!” Aaron’s eyes filled with tears at the pain of his stitches. He knew that they came undone a bit and would possibly be bleeding. King looked at him and snapped, “If you’re crying out of embarrassment then maybe you shouldn’t have climbed into the damn vent in the first place. You will be punished for this. I don’t know how yet, but you will be.” Aaron whimpered and let the tears fall, looking down.

It took two long, terrible hours to get Aaron out of the vent.

Once he was finally out, George noticed the blood first, ordering his guards to leave immediately and not to tell anybody else about what they had seen. Aaron didn’t bother scooting back or getting away from King. Instead he took a deep breath and removed his blood stained shirt. His scars were in fact opened up and he whimpered at the sight. King clicked his tongue and got a handkerchief out, beginning to dab and wipe away at the blood. 

“Who did your surgery?” King asked, wondering if it had been professional or not. If not then that could be a serious problem. But if it was professional then he could easily fix it up by sending Aaron to one of his private doctors. Aaron just cried more and pulled his knees up to his chest. He hid his face from the king, not wanting to face his judgement. The king stared at Aaron for a moment before carefully pulling his crown off his head and setting it aside. Next he took off his cape and set that aside as well. He gently held Aaron’s head and tilted it up. Aaron whimpered and closed his eyes, once again not wanting to meet the king's eyes. King huffed and spoke quietly, "I am not going to hurt you, Aaron. Scary King isn't here, it's just me. Just George. Oh, and I won't tell anybody about this either. So you don't have to be so scared. We should get you patched up. Those stitches can't be done homemade you know." The king took Aaron's hands and helped him stand up.

Aaron mumbled a small apology for wanting to escape. When King didn't answer he got very scared and whispered, "A-Are you going to kill me?" King stopped and looked back at him. 

"Of course not," He laughed, "I would never kill you Aaron. You do need to be punished for your actions though, and I do have a plan for you." King took Aaron's hand and led him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. "Now, I need you to sit on the counter and try to stay still for me. If I can patch you up myself then I will. If not, I'll have to call one of my personal doctors to take care of it. My doctors are VERY trustworthy, so they won't let word out about you."

Aaron closed his eyes and let King work. He barely trusted the man, but Aaron was NOT in the mood to bleed out in his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	5. ~Chapter 005~

“That’s tight!”

“It has to be tight. Or they’ll come undone again.”

“God this is tighter than a corset on an anorexic!”

“Shut up so I can work, Aaron.”

“Fine… ow… ow ow ow oW OW OW OW OW STOP STOP STOP-” 

King finished up with the stitches and smiled at his work. It looked professionally done, and there didn’t seem to be any problem besides the soreness Aaron felt in his upper chest from it ripping open in the first place. Speaking of which… King snapped, “You wouldn’t be in so much pain if you hadn’t gone into the vent in the first place.” Aaron rolled his eyes and put his shirt back on, tightening the tie and ignoring everything King told him. The only thing he focused on was the orders, and he did just that. First job was to…

“Wait you want me to what?” Aaron questioned, turning around and staring at the king in confusion. King rolled his eyes and stepped closer. 

He ordered, “I want you to go to the chef and tell him he’s in charge of you for today. You don’t need to know how to cook, he’ll find some use for you.” Aaron stared at him for a moment before turning away and making his way to the kitchen. He had only been in the kitchen one other time and that was for when he was being shown around. From what he had seen the chefs weren’t exactly… friendly looking. The kitchen was a mess too, not very clean. In all honesty it made him wanna vomit.

Aaron stepped in and made eye contact with the chef. He was tall, buff, not exactly the most handsome. In his hand was a shining, large butcher knife. Aaron didn’t dare look over the pile of meat to see what he was hacking at. “Th-The king sent me… He… s-said that you’re in charge of me for t-today…” The chef slowly grinned and stabbed the knife into the cutting board.

“Come on in,” He called. The chef’s voice was rough and scratchy like he had smoked a bit too much in his time. He was much older than Aaron, maybe George Washington’s age or older. There was a bit of grey in his hair near the top of his head that Aaron kept looking at. It looked so… scary for some reason. Everything about this chef was scary for some reason. The way he smiled oh so friendly at Aaron was scary. But, he stepped further inside the kitchen and shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

The chef walked to the other door near his side of the room and opened it up, pulling out a bucket and a large sponge. He went to the sink and filled the bucket up with hot water. Aaron could see the steam above the water and tried to focus on its movements. It didn’t look to hot, but not room temperature either. When he chef handed him the supplies he snapped, “Scrub the floor. You aren’t allowed to stop until I can see my reflection, got it?” Aaron stuttered out a yes sir and got on his knees with the supplies starting on the floor. He held back some rude comments, almost scared of what the chef would do if he talked back. The chef watched him for a few seconds before going back to his cooking, still glancing at Aaron as he worked.

After a few minutes the chef snapped, “You missed a spot, rat.” Aaron didn’t answer and learned his mistake within three seconds. The chef marched over and kicked him, causing him to fall a bit and hold his chest in pain. He kicked Aaron in the face, almost breaking his nose and snapped louder, “Answer me when I’m talking to you are we clear?”

“Y-Yes-”

“Yes, SIR.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

The chef went back to his counter and went back to work and chopping whatever fucking meat that is. Aaron looked back at the floor and continued scrubbing, his hands shaking as he worked. He couldn’t believe he was even thinking it, but he wouldn’t mind being back with King George. A shiver ran through his body as he looked up to see the chef coming back over. “Stand up. Now.” Aaron slowly stood up, dropping the sponge in the bucket. The chef stared at him for a moment before clicking his tongue and nodding. 

“You’ll do fine.”

Aaron gasped as he was pinned against the table with his hands on either side. The chef, who he still did not know the name of, growled and grabbed him through his pants. Aaron gasped and shouted, “N-No wait! P-Please I-”

“You fucking freak, where’s your dick?” He snapped, shoving a hand in his pants. Aaron’s mouth was covered before he could scream for help. The chef harshly smashed their lips together, rubbing him and touching him however he pleased. Tears formed in Aaron’s eyes and he tried shoving him away, pushing him away, anything. Thoughts went through his head at lightning speed. Did the king send me here on purpose? Is this asshole going to tell anybody that I’m not fully male? Is he just gonna fuck me and leave me bloody and bruised on the floor?

Before the chef could do anything more, there were a few knocks on the door. The chef pulled completely away from Aaron, wiping his hand on his jeans. Aaron was frozen in that spot, unable to move. His body felt so… awful. Everything felt awful. Aaron slowly looked at the door and mumbled, “Please…” That was the only word his mind could process.

King George stepped inside and smiled. “I’ll take him back now. I actually need him for some other things. The ballroom floor isn’t going to clean itself.” Aaron took a deep breath and walked to King George, quickly standing close to him and keeping his eyes on the floor. Once King was done talking to the chef (which took about ten fucking minutes) he walked with him to the ballroom, showing no emotion on his face.

Aaron could still feel the chef’s lips, chapped and disgusting in every way. He could feel the way there were certain cuts here and there in the bottom lip. He didn’t want to know how they got there or who or what put them there. Aaron let out a shaky breath when King began talking to him. “So,” He asked, “What did he do to you?” Aaron tensed up and stared him, suddenly wondering if his first thought had been true. His fears were put to rest when the king continued. “Scrubbing the floors? Gutting an animal? Skinning an animal?!” Aaron looked away.

He couldn’t find his voice. The words were all stuck in his throat, being held back by an electric fence of fear and worry. If the electricity turned off now all of the burnt up, ruined words would be let out. Aaron was so afraid to shut the power off. He had to keep the fence up. The fence wasn’t put up by him, but Aaron couldn’t seem to find out what exactly put it up and turned it on.

“Aaron. Answer.” King snapped, looking at him. Aaron mumbled an apology.

He answered quietly, “He just had me doing some simple… s-s-scrubbing, i-i guess.” King nodded and they walked in silence. Aaron felt like he was drowning in the silence. It was getting into the power system, causing it to have shortages and sparks. He desperately wanted his fence to stay up, working perfectly. Aaron felt screaming. He took a few deep breaths and asked very softly, “Y-Your majesty, I don’t feel very well. Would it be alright if I could head back to my room to rest?”  
King huffed and snapped, “Of course not. You have a full day of work to get to. Hell, you only woke up three or four hours ago, yes? You have no reason to be tired now.” Aaron was too scared to protest, so he just walked into the ballroom with him. King started giving him instructions on what to do and what to clean, handing him a mop a scrub and a bucket of hot water. Aaron took the supplies and started on the far end of the room, beginning to mop and work.

His insides felt twisted up and his hands were shaking so much. A few minutes after starting he ended up dropping the mop because he couldn’t get a tight enough grip on it. His mind was so black and distracted from the task at hand. Aaron tried to keep working but finally set the stuff down and stood there, his arms limp at his sides. King snapped, “Why did you stop working, hmm? Exhausted from escaping so much, Aaron?” King laughed and picked at the dirt under his nails. “Absolutely worthle-”

He heard a thump and looked up. King gasped at Aaron’s shaking body on the floor. He ran across the ballroom and slid on his knees to Aaron, pulling him close. “Aaron, Aaron talk to me what’s wrong? Why’re you crying? Tell me what’s wrong!” Aaron sobbed and cried, his shoulders shaking and his eyes wide with fear. King picked Aaron up bridal style and held him tightly. He huffed, managed to get his cape shawl thing off and wrapped it around Aaron. Aaron muffled his sobs in the king’s chest as he was brought to the king’s bedroom.

King laid him down in the bed and covered him up, making sure his head was perfectly rested on the silk red pillow. Aaron sobbed and sniffled, still shaking in fear and pain. King whispered, “Aaron… Aaron what can I do for you?” Aaron sobbed and opened his eyes, looking up at king.

He muttered sarcastically, “Kill that fucking chef.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. ~Chapter 006~

The King stayed by Aaron's side the entire time. He canceled two meetings and rescheduled his relaxing spa treatment to tomorrow. King also ordered the guards to send the chef to the dungeon until further notice. Once he did that he quickly ordered them to gag the man because he was screaming so loud. The king had claimed: "My butler is trying to sleep you idiots. Meanwhile, back in the colonies, there had been lots of talk about what had happened to Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Burr. General Richard Montgomery had sent his best spies to the other camps only to turn up empty. He sent letters to every trustworthy general in the colonies, and yet Aaron Burr was nowhere to be found. Montgomery even sent a letter to General Andre and still Burr was missing. Currently, the stressed general was sitting at his desk writing a letter to congress. He wanted to go to Britain to find Aaron. Sure, Richard could send a spy, but he really didn't trust that very much. That, and way deep in his heart, Richard had to find Aaron himself. 

"General Montgomery. You have work in the morning." Lee mumbled from the tent flap, General Prescott next to him. Prescott looked tired as ever considering he was being woken up at such a late hour to check on some idiot general. Sure, Prescott was an idiot general too, but at least he went to sleep at a proper hour.

Monty snapped, "Shut up, Lee. I... He's got to be alive somewhere, right? Burr would never die, he doesn't give up like that." Lee rolled his eyes and walked into the tent. He gestured for Prescott to come in too. Prescott gulped and reluctantly walked in as well. Richard set his quill down and watched as General Lee shrugged his coat off and leaned forward on his desk.

"You need to relax," Lee whispered, caressing Monty's cheek. Richard gulped and licked his lips, fiddling with the wedding ring on his finger. "Let me help you." Richard closed his eyes and slouched a bit in defeat. Prescott, once he saw that the plan was in motion, took his jacket off too and began unlacing his boots. Richard opened his eyes and growled a little.

"Fine."

 

 

Aaron's head was a throbbing and aching mess. Whenever he looked around, things tended to blur together or spin. So he instead kept his eyes closed, happy with whatever warmth was resting on his hand. Once he heard the familiar clinking noise of the metal of King's rings, he knew what the warmth. Instead of harshly pulling away and scowling as usual, Aaron accepted the contact and let King hold his hand. Only until he fully wakes up.

King whispered, "Are you alright, my handsome prince." Aaron hid his smile but was still happy that King wasn't using female targeted compliments like before. He nodded a little and winced at the migraine in his head.

"I've got a migraine." Aaron mumbled, his voice scratchy and rough. Maybe that was from the sobbing, maybe it was some screaming he doesn't remember. He wasn't sure, and frankly didn't want to know.

King replied, "I sent the guards into town to get you more medicine." He sighed. "What's the ring on your finger if I may ask?"

Aaron replied with salt, "None of your concern," He mocked, "your majesty." Aaron pulled his hand away and was a bit surprised by the whine King let out at the loss. He opened his eyes and looked up at the royalty. King was sitting on the bed next to Aaron, but he was above the blankets while Aaron was beneath them.

King sighed and looked at the window. "It's almost night time. I would have woken you so your sleeping schedule wasn't messed up, but... Well, you looked very peaceful. And I think you needed the sleep. Escaping takes a lot out of you, huh?" Burr chuckled a little.

"How would you know?" He mumbled.

King answered, "I've escaped a place before. Many times actually. Usually this castle whenever assassins show up about once a month or two."

"Wait what do you mean-"

"Never mind that though! We need to discuss the death penalty!"

Aaron froze. He paled as King stood up and began walking to the door. Aaron was out of his bed immediately and dropping to his knees before King George. He began rambling, "I-I'm sorry that I freaked out while I was working and I slept all d-day and got nothing done I know I shouldn't have been s-s-so childish please don't sentence me to death I promise you I'll do b-better your highness I'll never back talk you again I-I swear on my life I won't I'm so sorry-"

King interrupted, "It's not your death sentence, Aaron. Please calm down... Oh my god..." He got on the ground and tilted Aaron's head up. He smiled and kissed his head. "I would never hurt you my pet." Aaron relaxed a little, and his face was now a deep shade of red. King giggled and stood up. Aaron shakily stood up as well, realizing how weak he was at the moment. He leaned on the dresser for support, whimpering a little at the migraine in his head. King carefully picked Aaron up, holding him to his chest and peppering his face with kisses. The young butler gladly accepted the affection and let the King take him back over to the bed. This time, however, King crawled into bed with Aaron and pulled him close to his chest. Of course he was still in full king's uniform though, which was a bit uncomfortable.

Aaron whispered, "Could you... Could you take off your, um..." He blushed and looked away. King smiled and stood up.

"Only if you do too~" He teased, shutting the bedroom door and beginning to undress. King took off his cape first, then his jacket, and then his shoes. He dropped everything on the ground, not bothering to fold anything. Aaron blushed and looked away as the king began to take his pants and briefs off. He got undressed as well, simply shrugging his butler's jacket off and taking the cravat off as well. Next he took his socks off. Aaron hesitated at the pants not sure what exactly to do. He blushed and gasped as two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. King was standing behind him with no shirt, just some briefs. Aaron carefully unbuttons his pants, slipping them off and blushing still. He was wearing more feminine underwear that day, mostly just because he liked the way they fit on him. Aaron had never been planning on having anybody see them.

"You look adorable in those, my prince." King whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Aaron blushed and turned around to meet his king's eyes. "Who's ring?" King whispered, taking Aaron's hand and getting a closer look at the ring. There was a signature written on the silver ring, but King couldn't seem to tell who's name it was. The handwriting was chicken scratch to him.

Aaron whispered, "Richard Montgomery." 

King gasped dramatically. "Your general? How lewd, Burr!" He giggled and pulled Aaron to the bed, laying down. Aaron sighed and payed down next to him. He was laying a foot away from him, but King didn't like that very much. So king wrapped his legs and arms around Aaron, trapping him in a mandatory spooning session. Aaron sighed and let himself be held. 

No point in escaping anyway, he's too strong. Aaron thought, And too beautiful. But that's another story. Dammit, I need to stop being so in love with this man. Stockholm syndrome might as well be my middle name at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!!


	7. ~Chapter 007~

“So," Aaron mumbled, "I would like it if it were painful. But I don't want to do unto him what he's done to me. Maybe guillotine... Hanging more likely." He was getting a bit lost in talking to himself. Talking about things like death penalties and killing seemed to be... A very horrifically calm thing for him. King just loved to hear Aaron talk, and hearing him talk about his favorite subject just made his heart flutter like a baby bird in spring. Aaron was looking at a few papers, all talking about the descriptions of the different death penalties. 

Burr bit his lip and asked, "You're trailing your hand again, your highness." For the past hour, King George had slid his hand up Aaron's thigh 4 times. This was Aaron's fifth time telling him to stop, but he wouldn't dare yell at the man.

King apologized, "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I know that you're uncomfortable with it, but I can't help but want you~" Burr sighed and tried to stop blushing at the comment. He continued looking through the penalties while King held his hand, giving gentle squeezes when Burr seemed to get tense.

King spoke, "In a few days, the castle is going to be attacked. You'll be staying by my side that day at all times. Unless I tell you otherwise, you're not to leave my side." Aaron looked up from the work in question.

"How do you know you're going to be attacked?" Aaron asked.

King replied, "I received news from one of my spies. The castle will be attacked in a few days by Richard Montgomery and his soldiers." Aaron immediately sat up after hearing the ex lover's name and grew a bit worried.

"He's coming here? Him?" Aaron asked in disbelief. King nodded and Burr continued, "... Can I fight?"

George began to laugh and shook his head. "Of course not!" He replied, "You're the most important person to me. Why would I put you out there were you can fight and get hurt?"

"I'm not a child," Aaron snapped, "you seem to forget I'm not a butler, I'm a soldier. A very well trained one too-"

King slammed his hand on the desk and Aaron shut up. He stood up and growled, "You seem to forget who you're talking to. Montgomery wants you on the front lines, Aaron. As much as I would love to see the shock on his face to see you as a loyalist, I can't afford to lose you."

Aaron growled and stood up. "I'm your butler! What is so important about me?! You can lose me any time and it won't affect you at all!"

King argued, "You're not just another butler, Aaron!"

"Oh right!" Aaron laughed with hatred, "I'm your little prize! Another goddamn thing to hold up and wave in front of Washington and Montgomery's face!"

King marched over to Aaron and grabbed him by his shoulders. He shouted in his face, "I love you! And I am not going to lose you to some American patriot trash! My entire life I have never felt like this with anybody and ever since you came into my life I've felt myself becoming happier! I don't want to be alone again, Aaron! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I don't want... I-I..."

Aaron carefully lifted his hand and wiped a few tears from the king's cheek. George sniffled and shoved Aaron away, wiping his own tears with his sleeve. "God," he huffed, "My face is all red and puffy now. Your fault. Your... Your stupid fault, Aaron."

Aaron stayed silent, waiting patiently for George to calm down a little. Once George had stopped crying and was standing straight again, Aaron dropped to his knees. He spoke, "I will stay by your side, My King. I promise. Im sorry I made you cry, your majesty."

King George sighed and took Aaron's hand, letting him stand up. Aaron did so and smiled as his highness kissed his head. "Your apology is accepted, Aaron. But you're my prince, not my knight." George intertwined their fingers together.

Aaron whispered, "But does a prince not become a knight when his King is in danger." He lifted the King's hand and gently kissed the knuckles, closing his eyes.

George nodded. "That's true," he sighed, "But I am not the one in danger. He is only coming here for you, my prince."

Aaron smiled and responded, "Well, he isn't going to be taking me from you any time soon. Even if he drags me by my feet, I will always stay devoted to you, my king."

George pulled Aaron closed and kissed him. Aaron wrapped his arms around George's neck and smiled gently into the kiss. George pulled away for a second and whispered before going back to kissing, "I love you, Prince Aaron."

 

~~~~~~

 

The entire kingdom had gathered for the brutal, cruel death of the chef. Nobody knew his name, nobody cared about his name. Only one thing mattered when it was time for public death. What was the penalty? Aaron had decided on hanging. He wanted the chef to suffocate and watch the kingdom smile at his death. It was a bit morbid for him, but guillotine was overrated anyway. So here they all were, gathered in the town square for the death of this disgusting chef. The chef was trembling a little, but mostly grunting and scowling. King George, in all his glory, was dressed in his best clothes. Aaron Burr was standing in front of him, loyal as ever. He wore a white butlers uniform with red and gold trim. King's outfit was red and gold with white trim, so it was matching Aaron's. 

King took Aaron's hand from behind him and whispered softly in his ear, "Would you like to do the honors of kicking the stool away?" Aaron smiled and stepped forward. He looked up at the chef. With an innocent giggle, Aaron kicked the stool away and watched him choke, filled with excitement at the event. King wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist and kissed his cheek, so happy that his prince was happy. Oh and Aaron was happy alright. He smiled as the chef struggled to push himself up and breathe, and about a minute or so later, the chef was dead.

The light faded from his eyes, and he went limp. His struggling ceased and the crowd cheered sadistically. Aaron sighed, a weight being lifted from his shoulders. King sighed and asked, "How about some tea when we get back to the castle, hmm?" Aaron nodded and they walked back to the carriage.

Once they were inside and they shut the curtains to the carriage windows, King pulled Aaron into his lap and peppered his neck with kisses. Aaron sighed and mumbled, "I love you, my king." George smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you too, my prince." He whispered, "Always and Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!!


	8. ~Chapter 008~

Aaron. Poor, exhausted Aaron. He was woken up before the sun rose, somewhere around four or five in the morning. He was so, so tired. But the brunette servant before him insisted he wake up. King's orders. So Aaron obeyed and got out of bed. He quickly got the comfortable clothes King had picked out for him the night before on. King had given him a loose long sleeve button up and some easy slip on pants, very soft fabric. He also had some slippers, the kind you would see young women going to an important event in. Except, these were the same shade of dark grey as the rest of the outfit rather than a light pastel color. Aaron followed the servant boy to the main throne room where most of the servants and maids were gathered. They were dressed in similar common people clothing, and Aaron was wondering why. He didn't dwell on it too much though, because here came his king. The king wore one of his usual royal outfits, but didn't wear the coat or the cape. Also, the entire outfit was black, probably meant for funeral purposes.

"Alright," King sighed, "Servants, maids, I suggest going out into the town and hiding among the common folk. The knights will be staying here in the kingdom to fight off the patriots. Me, my butler, and bishop Seabury will be going to our hiding spot until everything blows over. Understood?"

Everybody nodded and went their separate ways. The brunette from before stayed with the king and Aaron. So this is Seabury. Aaron looked the bishop up and down. He had sort poofy brown hair and large round glasses. He wore your typical bishop outfit, all black and the white collar. He also wore a beaded cross necklace and a silver band on his ring finger. It looked like a wedding ring, but Aaron couldn't tell.

"Seabury," King George smiled, "This is my personal butler, Aaron Burr. Aaron Burr, this is Samuel Seabury. You two will be spending a lot of time with each other, so I suggest getting along." Aaron and Seabury shook hands, and King looked at them. They both were faking smiles. Aaron was obviously suspicious and paranoid and Seabury was doing that jealous and protective look again. "This will be a long day," George sighed, walking quickly down the hallways to their hiding place.

Aaron and Samuel followed, glancing at each other in the dim light of the torches on the wall. Samuel asked, "So how long have you been loyal to the king?" He spoke in a challenging tone, and was obviously about to show how much better he is than Aaron.

Aaron replied, "Not very long honestly. I've been his butler for maybe a week or two though. And I've found that he is very... persuasive." Samuel smirked and nodded. 

Good, Aaron thought, I don't want to fight with this man over the king. Bonding over praising the king seems to be a much better idea anyway.

The King stopped in the middle of the hallway and got on his knees. He carefully lifted up a part of the floor, a secret trap door of a sort, and pushed it aside. Next he got a torch off the wall and began climbing down the metal ladder inside. Samuel and Aaron looked at each other and then at the floor. But, after a few seconds, Aaron shrugged and began climbing down too. Samuel followed. The metal rungs on the ladder were freezing, and seemed to go down for a very long time.

King called up to Samuel, "Make sure to pull the cover back into the floor please!" Samuel rolled his eyes and quickly climbed back up a few rungs. He pulled the top back over using a handle attached to the bottom, and then continued climbing down. King held the torch away from him so it would light up the room a bit more. He smiled and waited at the bottom for his butler and bishop. Once they were at the bottom with king, they all began walking down a long, dark hallway. They could hear rats scattering about and water leaking through, dripping slowly.

Aaron heard a scream and grabbed King's sleeve, whimpering a little. King sighed and kissed his cheek before wrapping an arm around his waist. "We're near the dungeons. Just a bit to the right of them." King explained. Aaron nodded a little and stayed close to his majesty. Finally they reached the end of the hallway to a locked door. King got a key out from his inside jacket pocket and unlocked it. The room inside was like any underground bunker. There were some blankets on the floor so it wasn't so cold, a few torches, and some pillows.

King stepped aside and let Samuel and Aaron walk in. Once they were inside King spoke, "I need to go check on something really quick, so I'm leaving you two here for now. You'll be alright for the time being, yes?"

Aaron and Samuel nodded.

"Great!" King smiled, "I'll be back soon. If it seems like I'm taking a long time, do not try to come find me. I want you two to be safe." Once his boys nodded and agreed to stay in the safe room, King shut the door and left. He debated on locking them in there, but decided against it.

Aaron messed with some loose thread on one of the blankets while Samuel pulled out his bible and began reading a marked page. Aaron asked, "How long have you been loyal to the king?"

Samuel replied, "I've been working as an adviser to the royal family for about 7 or 8 years now."

"I don't see you around the castle," Aaron spoke. He thought he had him for a second, but he was wrong.

Samuel explained, "I'm a bishop for the highest church in England. I'm working all of Saturdays and Sundays. Once I’m not working at the church, I head over to our loyalist's bases in the colonies. Lots of soldiers like to be baptized before they die."

Aaron nodded and continued messing with the loose string. He chewed the inside of his mouth and waited for the king to come back.

"It's been awhile." Aaron mumbled, "He should be back by now."

Samuel sighed, "He said not to go after him."

Aaron nodded a bit and laid down on the pillows and blankets, trying to get a few more minutes of rest. Samuel sighed and bit his lip. Yelling was started to be heard from upstairs, and soon you could hear fighting and battle cries above and in the dungeons.

Samuel bowed his head and prayed that his majesty was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!!


	9. ~Chapter 009~

"I'm gonna go look for him." Aaron claimed as he stood up and walked to the door. 

Samuel huffed, "His majesty told us to wait here. We can't leave." Aaron ignored Seabury and tried to open the door, only for it to be locked. 

"What the..." Aaron tried again. No luck. "He locked us in! Are you kidding me?!" Samuel frowned and walked over. He tried to open it but just like before, it wouldn't budge. 

"He, um, He obviously didn't uh..." But Samuel couldn't think of any way to justify the king being a dick. So Samuel helped Aaron try to open it. They kicked the door, shoved the door, almost every thing. But finally it came down to the last resort.

"Um... why are we throwing me instead of you?" Samuel asked as Aaron wrapped a few blankets around him.

Aaron smiled and replied, "I'm the butler." He then shoved Samuel at the door. Harshly. Samuel hit the door with a yelp of pain, cracking it a little. "Not enough." Aaron muttered. He helped Samuel away from the door, picking some splinters from the man's face.

Samuel suggested, "M-Maybe if both of us got the door?" Aaron nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay," He mumbled, "for the king." 

Aaron charged at the door, Samuel along with him. They both crashed through the door with a smash and a thud. Samuel hit the ground and curled up in a ball. Meanwhile, Aaron's head had hit the wall with a thunk. He winced and groaned in pain before getting up and stumbling down the hallway to the ladder. Samuel followed soon after, trying to clean the blood from Aaron's face. They climbed up the ladder the sound of fighting and telling getting louder with every rung on the ladder. Finally, once they reached the top, Aaron climbed out first. He helped Samuel up and then tip toed to the throne room. He and Samuel watched from around the corner in shocked silence at how quiet it had gotten once they were upstairs.

The fighting had stopped, leaving the throne room quiet. King George III, his majesty, lay on the floor. He was covered in bruises and wounds, and Aaron took note of how he was kicked off to the side, like a piece of garbage. "Go take care of the king," Aaron whispered to Samuel.

Richard Montgomery was also in the room, yelling at a few soldiers to find Aaron. "A-Are you gonna attack General Montgomery?" Samuel mumbled. Aaron nodded before running into the throne room and tackling Richard over. Montgomery, once Aaron started punching him, began struggling and trying to shove him away.

While Aaron did that, Samuel went to the king. "Your majesty? Your majesty, can you hear me?" Samuel asked. King nodded a little, his eyes still closed. He looked exhausted, peaceful. "Okay, well, um, I'm gonna try patching you up. Aaron is fighting-"

King immediately pulled Samuel down by his collar and shouted, "WHAT?! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" 

Back to the fighting, Aaron was pinned down on his stomach, his hands behind his back. Richard tied them together with rope and snapped, "You're coming back to America! Even if I have to force you!!" He grabbed Aaron by his tied hands to the front doors. 

"LET ME GO!! I DON'T WANT-" Aaron was cut off by one of the other soldiers covering his mouth with their hand. King tried to stand up and run after him, but he was too weak. Samuel, in fear of the king getting hurt (or worse), held him back.

"AARON!!" George screamed, his eyes filling with tears. But Aaron was gone from the kingdom grounds and getting thrown into the back of a carriage. Richard stayed in the back, trying to tie Aaron's legs. King screamed out, "SEND GUARDS!! SEND THE WHOLE KINGDOM ARMY FOR ALL I CARE JUST GET MY BUTLER BACK!!!"

"Jesus Christ," Richard muttered. The carriage was immediately off, racing through the kingdom and trying to get to the docks. "Did he hypnotize you or something? My poor Aaron... I'm so sorry-" As Richard was caressing Aaron's cheek, he was in for a surprise. Burr bit down on Richard's hand so hard that he swore he tore a bit of flesh away. He immediately got slapped in the face.

Richard ordered, "If you keep acting like this, I WILL convince Washington to lock you up and LEAVE. YOU. TO. ROT!!!" Aaron stayed silent but glaring. After a few seconds, Richard pulled the tied up Aaron into his arms. "I love you, I promise that. But I don't want to lose you. Especially to that... 

"That monster."

Aaron desperately wanted to say that Richard was the monster, and that King was a wonderful man compared to Richard. But Aaron felt like he was slipping into a coma. So he laid back and closed his eyes, trying to ignore that a monstrous asshole was holding him.

 

 

King George III was lying on a small white bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. He had a broken rib, and was now stuck in a bed in the hospital wing for the next two to three weeks. He felt so alone now, his only company being Seabury. But Samuel would have to leave soon to check up on British troops in the colonies. George sighed and opened his eyes a little. It was extremely bright in the room thanks to Samuel's attempt to clean the curtains. He broke hem off the hook somehow, and King was too depressed to even yell at him. 

George huffed the pillow and began to cry again. "My Aaron..." King whimpered, "My precious Aaron..." 

The king glanced at the doors as Samuel walked in with a tray of tea. "Your highness!" Samuel smiled, "I brought you Japanese green tea! Your favorite!" George have him a little nod to show he was listening. The bishop picked up one of the small tea cups and carefully poured him a glass.

He asked, "Are you feeling a bit better now that you've gotten some rest, your majesty?" George sat up in bed, emotionless as he took the cup and took a sip. I knew for a fact that this was the tea Aaron made last week.

Only Aaron made it with a hint of cinnamon. "I, um, I wanted you to feel better so I... I got the tea he made awhile ago from the fridge." George stared at the cup for a moment before setting it down on the table. 

"Thank you," He whispered, but the words weren't meant for Samuel. "May I be alone?" George asked. Seabury shook his head.

"I can't," He sighed, "The nurses said you used to have certain... tendencies. They said not to leave you alone for very long." King nodded a bit, silently admitting that (at times like these at least) he did have tendencies.

So, he didn't yell at Samuel for staying. Instead he closed his eyes and laid down to go back to sleep. Samuel stayed by his bedside, quietly reading until he would wake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!!


	10. ~Chapter 010~

_"Leave me alone," Aaron whimpered, curling up in a ball in the mud. One of the many soldiers around him kicked him again, causing him to cry out in pain once more._

_Montgomery laughed, "See everybody? This is what a fucking freak looks like! A disgusting, indecisive, abomination! Obviously, God must have been sucking down Sam Adams when he made you, Veronica Burr!!"_

_Aaron opened his eyes a little and shouted at Richard, "I'm sorry!! Please!! Please let me see him!! Let me go!! **I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS ANYMORE** -" _

 

 

 

Aaron woke up alone, lying in Richard's bed. He was still tied up and unable to move, and Richard was a few feet away at his desk. Burr sniffled and tried to hide his face so Richard wouldn’t see him cry. But it seemed Montgomery already noticed. The general quickly stood up and walked over, sitting Aaron up.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He whispered, kissing the boy's hand. Burr didn't move, and he continued to glare at the monster of a man. Richard sighed and kissed Aaron's forehead. He crawled into the cot and kissed him softly, forcing the boy to stay still. Aaron huffed when he pulled away.

"I hate you," Aaron mumbled, his eyes filling with tears once again. They rolled down his cheek and dripped onto Richard's coat, which was draped around him. Montgomery sighed and wiped his tears away with the handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm so sorry you had to stay with that monster. I missed you so much, Aaron." He mumbled. Aaron sobbed and turned away from him.

"I hate you." He growled, "And I wish I had never gotten engaged to you, you monster!" Richard frowned but continued to comfort the poor boy.

"I know," He sighed, kissing Aaron's cheek, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!! Also I just fucking found out how to bold and italicize jfc


	11. ~Chapter 011~

Aaron was panting, on his hands and knees on the cold dirt floor of Richard’s tent. He had put up a pretty big fight trying to get out of there and to some familiar, more friendly face. But Montgomery had a tight hold, even when he had been sleeping. Burr had gotten caught before he could even get out of bed.  Richard had accidentally tackled Aaron onto the ground, trying to pin him down so he could tie him up again. It was obviously a mistake to ever untie him. Aaron was still brainwashed, he couldn’t be let out for awhile.  Aaron had bit down on Richard’s wrist, drawing blood just like last time. Monty had punched him in response. Five times. Aaron, thanks to quick thinking, pulled the knife from Richard’s coat pocket and stabbed him in the shoulder.   
  
Montgomery had yelped in pain and gotten off of Aaron. “LEE!” Richard had shouted, “GET IN HERE AND RESTRAIN BURR!”   
  
Charles had run in after a few moments and managed to wrestle the knife away from Aaron and get him pinned down. The two generals had beaten Aaron to pulp, causing him to bleed and bruise all over his body.    
  
So here Aaron was, whimpering a little and mumbling curses under his breath. Richard snapped, “You’re going to be obedient you little bitch! If you keep acting like this I won’t hesitate to throw you in the cells with the rest of the red coats! Oh and I’ll make sure they rip you to fucking shreds!” Charles placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder.   
  
“Deep breaths,” He muttered, “Relax for me. He’s just a fucking wimp, he can’t do any more harm than this, Richard.” Aaron stared for a moment and watched as Richard smiled softly at Charles. He recognized that smile, and the way his eyes shined with affection. But Aaron had just never seen that look directed at anybody but himself.   
  
Aaron growled, “So how long has that been going on, huh? How long have you two had this disgusting little affair?” Richard sighed and walked up to Aaron. He kicked him in the face, causing the weaker to yelp in pain and curl up in a ball.   
  
“Three months. And frankly it’s been a better three months than the two years that I’ve spent with you, Veronica.” Aaron’s eyes shot open and he looked up in horror at hearing that name.   
  
He sobbed out, “Don’t call me that!” Richard smirked.   
  
“Veronica. Veronica, Veronica,  _Veronica_ ,  ** _Veronica_** ,  ** _VERONICA_**! That’s your name, Veronica! You know why?”   
  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!”   
  
“Because you’re a girl! A girl that’s all  _fucked_  up in the head and thinks that she’s something else! God, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were just faking it just to get into the war. You just came here to be a personal slut to all the generals, right?”   
  
Aaron sobbed and curled up into a tighter ball. He ran out of things to yell at Richard and he was tired of fighting. If Montgomery wanted to throw him in the dungeon, fine. If he wanted to go fuck with Charles Lee, fine. If he wants to expose him to everybody in the colonies, fine. Aaron was done putting up a fight.   
  
Richard, once he saw this, calmed down a little and picked him up. He held him bridal style and brought him to the bed. “Are you going to behave?” Monty snapped. Aaron nodded a little and sobbed hopelessly as Richard tucked him into bed and kissed his head.    
  
“I love you,” Richard whispered, “But I’m going to discipline you if you misbehave, Aaron.” Oh now he calls me by my name. Aaron thought coldly. He watched Richard leave the tent after putting his boots and jacket back on, Charles following behind him.   
  
Charles stopped in the midst of leaving and looked back at Aaron with a cold glare. “He may want you alive, but I’m killing you the first chance I get, Veronica.” He snapped. Aaron whimpered and hid his face in the blankets.    
  
He whispered quietly to himself, “I miss you so m-much, George.”   


 

  
~~~~~~

  
  
George felt cold, even though he was under several blankets and was drinking tea. Samuel even said that his body was extremely hot, and he was even sweating a little. But no matter how hard George tried, he couldn’t explain to Samuel how he was cold.  It wasn’t normal temperature and it wasn’t in the tone of his voice, it was more in his heart. He felt cold and empty, like something was wrapped around his heart and organs and bones.  Something on the inside that was making him weaker every second. He had felt this before, a long time ago before he even knew about Aaron. This wasn’t just average sadness or even depression. This was  _hell_.   
  
King whimpered and curled up into a tighter ball. His instincts were kicking in, and something was terribly wrong. But he couldn’t do anything, Samuel wasn’t in here to help him with anything. He had gone to the doctor for pills and medicine.   
  
George whispered, “Aaron… My sweet prince, please stay strong… I’ll find you soon…” He sat up slowly, wincing at the migraine going on in his head.   “I can walk. I can get to the kitchen for some food. I don’t need anybody’s help.” He reassured himself before standing up and leaning on the small table for support.   
  
Carefully, he made his way to the door and tried to open it, only for it to be locked. “You shit,” George muttered, taking a bobby pin out of his back pocket. He got on his knees, wincing at how oddly sore he was, and started trying to pick the lock.  Suddenly and swiftly, the door unlocked and opened, hitting George in the nose and knocking him backwards. He growled and looked up at who opened the door. It was one of his knights.   
  
“Your majesty!” The knight gasped, “I’m dearly sorry for o-opening the door against you, um, I just came with some reports.” King slowly stood up, holding the knight’s arm with a tight grip. The knight winced in pain at his nails but said nothing.   
  
George huffed, “It’s fine. The door was locked on my side, I was trying to open it.” The knight furrowed her eyebrows and tried the door.   
  
“Your majesty, um, were you pushing or pulling?”   
  
King snapped, “Quiet. Tell me the reports.” The knight fixed her posture and nodded.   
  
“The carriage that your butler, Aaron Burr, had been taken in was last seen at the docks. We suspect that they boarded one of the boats and somehow snuck on. Aaron was seen unconscious in General Montgomery’s arms as he boarded. We did try to stop them from getting away but the boat was too fast and it was the last one around. I did try swimming so I could board last minute, but I was taken by the waved and almost drowned.”   
  
George sighed.   
  
He spoke, “Remind me to give you a promotion, knight. That’s impressive. But you’re trying to hard as well. But I like it.” George sighed and shuffled into the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
  
With a yawn he requested, “Gather the best knights and guards we have. We’ll leave by boat tomorrow afternoon so we’ll arrive when it’s dark and nobody will see us arriving. Once we arrive in America we’ll gather my best soldiers from all of the camps. Then we’ll go to the camp Aaron is being held at. I guarantee we’ll find out which camp he’s at.”   
  
The knight frowned and asked carefully, “And if we don’t?”   
  
George stopped in the middle of the hallway. Slowly, his eyes grew cold and he felt dark, more vicious than before. He clenched his fists and snapped, “I’ll kill every single American I see.” With that he stumbled to his bedroom to get dressed in some more proper clothes. The knight sighed and jogged off to go gather the guards up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos!!


	12. ~012~

The best guards were assembled and brought to the throne room. There were somewhere around twenty or thirty of them, including the guard that was asked to bring them. King George, back on his throne after several long months and an awful leg injury, studied every single guard. One by one he was picking and choosing who was going to go with him to America to get his butler back. His Aaron.    
  
"You, out. I hate you." He snapped, pointing his scepter at a random guard. The guard left quickly. King continued choosing.   
  
Two hours later he was done and had the perfect group of knights. "Alright listen up I'm only saying it once!!   
  
"My butler is in America right now probably being forced to do things like sex and love and things like that. Or he's... d..." King cleared his throat. "Anyway! I have assembled you as a team to help me get him back! I am 99% positive that this will work! The other 1% is probably not important at all so ignore it. Now, I need you all to be on high alert from now on! Aaron, I believe, is in the same camp as General Montgomery, meaning there is plenty of security since the man is an egotistical bitch on his period."  They snickered.   
  
"Alright!" The king smiled and pointed to the door, "To the boats!!"  They all went to the docs, getting onto a paddle boat that was easy to disguise. King George sat in the back, messing with his coat. Once they were on their way, conversation went quiet. The knights murmured to each other every once in awhile but were silent for the most part, and king enjoys that.   
  
"Your majesty?"   
"Yes?"   
"Did you bring food and water."   
"I put Samuel in charge of it."   
"......"   
"FUCK!"   
  
So they turned back and got food and water, and then set off once more. King ate an orange, staring at the water and at his own reflection. The other people eventually went below deck because of the clouds, but King stayed on top. He was so lonely without Aaron, and all King wanted was to hold him again.   


  
But Aaron was in an awful situation.

  
  
"I'm not wearing it." Aaron growled, "I'll please you and go with your sick love triangle fantasy but I'm not wearing this damn dress!" Aaron ripped the dress.  Lee tackled him once again, punching him repeatedly for disrespecting Richard. Montgomery watched, unmoving as his ex husband was beaten by the general. Aaron whimpered but still got back up on his feet.   
  
"We're gonna make you another dress and I swear to God we won't hesitate to STRAP YOU DOWN AND FORCE YOU INTO THE THING!" Lee matched off and Montgomery followed. Aaron sniffles and fell on his knees.  He covered his face in agony, weekly pulling his feet again their chains. Each ankle was chained up, connecting to the two corners of the room.  He was in the dungeon, wearing rags. Rags that thieves wore when they were hung. Rags that poor beggars wore. Rags that somebody like Aaron, the lover of the king, should never have to wear.  Aaron sniffled and wiped his eyes before hopelessly lying down, closing his eyes, and trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	13. ~013~

"It's so c-cold," Aaron whimpered, pulling against the chains. Each wrist was chained to the wall of the cell, and his feet simply dangled. He was so exhausted, unable to move his legs from how sore he was. Richard had forced him to run around the camp several times to "set an example" to other soldiers. Now he was back here, trapped and crying once more.  
  
Richard snapped, "Well too bad. Now is there something you wanna tell me?" Aaron weekly lifted his head up and stared at Richard. The poor boy's eyes were glazed over, barely able to focus on Richard with all the tears pouring down.  
  
"I'm..." Aaron huffed and dropped his head, letting out a sob. He could barely get the energy to talk. Richard huffed and walked to the wall.  
  
"Do you want me to beat you?" I growled, "Like some sort of slave, Veronica?! Is that it?!" Aaron whimpered and looked up. Montgomery grabbed a whip off the wall and scowled at Aaron. "Answer me, you swine!!"  
  
"No!" Aaron cried, "No I don't want to be beat, Richard! I'm sorry!" His voice was breaking. "I'm sorry for disobeying you! I won't do it again!" He sobbed as Richard hung the whip back on the wall. With cautious movements he went up to Aaron and unchained him from the wall.  
  
He fell, unable to support his own weight. Richard held him in his arms, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I didn't want to do this again, Aaron." Richard whispered. "I haven't had to beat you like this since you tried to leave me the first time... Remember that?"  Aaron didn't answer or move. He just sank in Richard's hold, trying to relax his aching muscles. He did remember though. _I tried to leave you long ago, you were too controlling. I was too naive, too innocent. I didn't see it before._  
  
"I should h-have... have done..." Aaron coughed, and a bit of blood got onto Richard's arm.  
  
"Ew gross."  
  
Richard walked to the door and opened it up, sunlight pouring into the cells for a few moments. It slammed shut just as quick as it had opened, and the light went with it. Aaron shielded his eyes as much as he could, hiding his face in Richard's chest.  
  
"He isn't coming for you," Richard had yelled at him, "He never even loved you! Not like I have!" Aaron was starting to believe him. He couldn't think of how long he had been stuck here, but he had lost hope in King George. Maybe the man did hate Aaron after all. Always teasing him, and hurting him... Aaron sniffled as Richard closed the flap to his tent and laid him down on the cot.  
  
"Now," Richard began to explain, "I'll let you stay here as a soldier, but you are not to leave my side. Ever. And you can't keep lying and saying that you're a boy. You can keep your hair shaved and try to have a flatter chest, but your name is Veronica. Are we clear?"  Aaron didn't like that.  Weakly, he shifted his head just enough to be able to see the general. Richard looked soft in that moment, kind and gentle almost. He smiled and caressed Aaron's cheek. And, in all honesty, if Aaron wasn't so exhausted and depressed he would have bit him a third time.  
  
But he was exhausted. And he was depressed. So he nodded a little and closed his eyes. Richard climbed into bed with him and kissed his neck. "Good girl," he purred, "My little princess. I love you, beautiful."  
  
Aaron didn't respond. He just wanted to sleep. And so, with one last broken sob, he did.  



	14. ~014~

  
King George III and his knights slaughtered every single person in their path. Every soldier was killed, their throats slit in order for the death to be quick and silent. King did most of the killing, trying his best not to scream out at every soldier he recognized from the attack at his kingdom.  They kept going, and eventually managed to get into the camp.  They were spotted immediately, and king shouted a battle cry as he threw himself into the fight. The knights all said he should have stayed at the boat, but he refused.    
  
Montgomery was holding Aaron back, trying to get him onto a horse and out of the camp. "YOU IDIOT!" Monty shouted, "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE JUST WANTS TO HURT YOU! STOP STRUGGLING!"   
  
Aaron screamed, "LET ME SEE HIM! HE LOVES ME! HE CAME HERE TO SAVE ME!" Richard covered his mouth and forced a wad of cloth into his mouth. He then wrapped another thing of cloth around his mouth, finally shutting him up. Lee helped him pin Aaron down and they managed to tie his hands behind his back.  Aaron still struggled, but you could barely hear his screams. Lee kicked his stomach and chest, and Aaron swore he heard a crack. He could feel his stitches ripping as well, and he panicked as blood soaked through his shirt.   
  
"Freak!" Lee shouted, slapping him, "Thats all you fucking are, Veronica!!" Aaron sobbed, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
King and his guards marched to the middle of the field, having murdered almost all of the soldiers there. He screamed at the camp, "BRING ME MY BUTLER YOU SCUM!"   
  
Richard froze and covered Lee's mouth so he would shut up. He whispered quietly, "We need to get him out of here. Now." Lee nodded and grabbed Aaron. He dragged him out the back of the tent and to a horse. Forcing Aar on into his lap once Lee was on, he quickly rode off into the woods.   
  
Richard stepped out of his tent with his musket and sword. "Your butler isn't here, your oh gracious fucking majesty." He pulled Aaron's ring out of his pocket and tossed it into the dirt. "He's dead. We murdered him the day after we brought him here."   
  
King's eyes went wide for a moment or two, and he almost lost the grip on his sword. But the man quickly straightened his posture and growled. "Knights, keep your musket's aim on this man and don't let him move. I'm checking the tents. Shoot him if he moves one muscle."  King then began searching each and every tent, making sure Aaron wasn't being hidden. Once every tent was checked he went back to his knights and gave a short nod. The lead knight aimed her pistol and shot General Richard Montgomery in the neck.  They quickly rode off on the camp horses. King ordered that they head West, as that was where the closest other camp was. Rather than barging in and fighting though, they planned on simply sneaking and looking for the boy themselves.  Aaron, who was now tied to a post outside a tent, was squirming and wiggling in his binds. Charles was inside the tent, talking to General Washington about the blood bath that just occurred at General Montgomery's camp.   
  
Washington sent scouts out to search for the supposed band of redcoats. He only sent a few though, considering Lee's story was unbelievably pathetic. "Sir," Charles asked, "Where should I put the traitor?"   
  
Washington sighed and answered, "Send him to the dungeon area where we keep the other prisoners of war. But treat him kindly and carefully from now on. He looks like a mess." Washington fixed Lee's cravat and smiled. "Go ahead and take the tent to my left. Make yourself comfortable."   
  
Lee smiles brightly and went outside. He grabbed Aaron by his wrists and dragged him off. Aaron squirmed around and struggled, screaming into the gag for help. A few soldiers saw the struggle, but all they did was laugh a little or look away like it was nothing. J ohn Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were walking back to their tents after there... _break_ from training. John stopped and stared at Aaron, not even recognizing the soldier at first. Alexander gasped and covered his mouth.   
  
"Is that Aaron?" John asked quietly, tugging on Alex's arm. Alex nodded slowly and huffed.   
  
He spoke quickly and quietly, "Something's not right here. Let's talk to Aaron later, kay? But first let's, uh, let's get cleaned up, yeah?" John blushed darkly and rushed off to their shared tent.   
  
Lee tossed Aaron into a cell and locked it shut. He snickered, "Look at you. Just pathetic and lying here. So worthless, Veronica. Aaron squirmed in the bonds and had managed to get the gag out.   
  
"FUCK YOU, CHARLES LEE! GO TO HELL!" Aaron screamed, still struggling and thrashing as if he were on fire. Charles laughed and walked off, back to the above ground. Aaron screamed with rage and kicked.   
  
"Calm down!"   
  
Aaron looked at the cell across from him in confusion. He blinked. "Samuel?" He asked scooting closer to the bars. "Samuel Seabury? What are you doing down here?!"  Samuel laughed and scooted closer to the light. Aaron winced. His entire face and body was heavily bruised, and his hair was caked with dry blood. Samuel's eye was swollen shut and purple, and his other eye was red like he had been crying.   
  
"Well, I uh," Samuel coughed, "I was looking for a soldier that had been reportedly shot in the woods! But i got too close  to enemy lines." Aaron nodded a little.   
  
Aaron huffed and explained, "King is here. In the country. In this state. He's looking for me. I need to get out of here and find him. Any ideas on escaping?"  Samuel grabbed the bars above him and pulled himself up. His legs were shaky and wobbly as if he were a newborn, and every movement looked strained.   
  
"I-I think I can unlock the doors. But," Samuel winced, "I'm too weak." Aaron sighed and leaned his head against the bars.   
  
"And I'm tied up," Aaron muttered, "So there's no way out. Great." Samuel fell back on the floor of the sell, yelping a little.    
  
Samuel mumbled, "I'm sorry."   
  
Aaron muttered, "It's fine. We'll just have to wait and hope for the best I guess." Samuel nodded and closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep.   
  
And so they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooh boooooooooooooooooooyyyy


	15. 015

Alexander and John went down to the dungeons, determined to find out why Aaron was down there. They snuck in and looked around.   
  
"Where do you think he is?" Alex asked John, looking around in the different cells. John shrugged.   
  
He whispered, "You know nobody's around, we could... make out a little." Alex blushed and smiled. He pinned John to the wall and immediately kissed him. John kissed back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.    
  
Aaron, who was in the cell literally a foot away, gagged and snapped, "Could you not have sex right here?!" Alex quickly pulled away from John and smiled.   
  
"Aaron!!" Alex cheered, "What are you doing down here?" Aaron huffed.   
  
He explained, "Fucking Montgomery locked me up down here because I don't love him anymore. I love... the king. I love King George. He kept me in the kingdom and kissed me and cared for me and... he cared..." Alex stared in disgust and disbelief, but John was the opposite. He was excited.   
  
"Aaron!!" John squealed, "We're so happy for you!! Here, let's get you out!!" John got a hairpin out and started picking the lock. Aaron smiled and then gasped.   
  
"Oh! You need to get Samuel out too!"    
  
Alex looked over at Samuels cell and scowled. "He's on the other side! Why should we help him?!" Alex snapped. John glared at Alexander.   
  
"Alex come on," John sighed, "Help me pick these locks, okay?" Alex rolled his eyes and opened up Samuel's cell. He helped the boy up and Samuel looked up at Alex. Sam blinked and his face went a light pink.   
  
"H-hi..." he mumbled. Alex stuck his tongue out and shoved him towards John.    
  
Alex sighed, "Alright let's go, I don't wanna get called a traitor either." John picked Samuel up, and Alex helped Aaron stay steady. "Here's what we do," Alex said, "We're gonna bring you two to the docks and hide you. Then me and John are gonna find the king, tell him where you are, and pray he doesn't kill us and hope he believes us. Okay?" They all nodded, except for Samuel who couldn't think straight.  They ran out of the dungeon, trying to get to the docks as fast as possible. Aaron winced as he could feel the dried blood on his chest cracking. He had to take care of his stitches, and maybe this time he could get them professionally done.   
  
They ran to the stables and got on horses. John had Samuel sitting in front of him in order to keep him steady, and Aaron sat behind Hamilton on the other horse. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, closing his eyes because of the wind.   
  
"Let's ride!" John laughed as the four rode off to the docks.

 

* * *

 

King George, just as he arrived at the camp, was almost run over by two horses. He quickly jumped out of the way and fixed his hair. He shouted, "Assholes!" One of the men stopped his horse and looked back.

  
"MY KING!!" Samuel shouted, his eyes filled with tears of joy. Aaron opened his eyes and looked back. Samuel squirmed out of John's hold and ran to king, but Aaron couldn't seem to move.  Alex and John rode their horses over. King looked up at Aaron, tears in his eyes. He smiles brightly, ran to him, and pulled him off the horse. 

He peppered the boy's face with kisses and whispered, "My prince."  And only then did Aaron react.  He bursted into tears, sobbing in King George's arms. He begged the man to forgive him for being taken away, and he begged his majesty to love him again and take him back. George sighed and kissed Aaron's knuckles. He noticed the blood on his shirt.  "We'll get you patched up as soon as we get to England." King reassured him, "Now... let's get to the docks. My guards are waiting with a boat." Alex sighed and got back on his horse.

John pulled Alex off.   
  
"Give them the horses," John sighed, "We can walk back to camp and they can go." Alex nodded and handed the horse lead to King.   
  
King asked, "Aaron, can you ride by yourself? I have to carry Samuel." Aaron nodded and got onto a horse. He winced but steadied himself. King got on the other horse and they rode off.  John and Alex held hands and walked back to camp.   
  
Aaron stayed near King's horse, trying not to get sidetracked by the man. He was so perfect... even now when they were in such terror... Aaron sighed and spoke, "I love you. I'm so glad that... that you're here."   
  
King smiles and replied, "I was so scared... Montgomery said you were dead."   
  
Aaron snapped, "I hope he dies." King smiled and giggled quietly.   
  
"Oh, he's dead. You think I just let him go after that? Like as if 'I've changed now I would never kill like you do'. No, that's bullshit. My guards shot him and we left."   
  
Aaron smiled when they came up to the docks. He stopped the horse and got off, then walked over to King with a smile. George got off his horse and held Samuel in his arms. Over on the dock, the knights were all sitting low in a boat. Samuel sniffled as they went and got in. T he knights laid Samuel down on a blanket, carefully taking care of the wounds he had. Aaron sat next to King, cautious and hesitant to say or do anything. They untied the boat and began rowing.   
  
King took Aaron's hands in his own and whispered, "You're not to leave my sight ever again, understood?" Aaron nodded with a bright smile. He was happy to hear that familiar commanding tone.    
  
"I won't leave aga-" Before Aaron could finish king hugged him tightly. Sniffles were heard from the poor man as he held the boy in his arms, scared that he might disappear into thin air. "George," Aaron sighed, "I'm here... I'm safe now... you saved me, okay?"   
  
King George sniffled and pulled away. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "My prince... My gorgeous prince..." They hugged once more, and stayed that close to each other until the end of the journey.


	16. 016

_A couple months later_   
  
Aaron woke up in the morning with a smile. He slipped into some more comfortable clothes and went downstairs. It was early that morning. The king was in the throne room, dozing off at his chair while the guards tried to keep him awake.  "My king," Aaron bowed. King immediately woke up and smiled. He beckoned the Prince to come closer. Once Aaron was closer King picked him up and held him in his lap.    
  
George giggled, "My beautiful little prince. How did you sleep, hmm?" Aaron kissed his hand.   
  
"Wonderfully, but it was a little lonely. If only I had a lover that wasn't getting up early for work every damn day." Aaron sighed. King rolled his eyes.    
  
He held Aaron's hands and looked away. George nodded to the guards to leave them alone and they did so. Samuel gave the king a wink before leaving. King whispered, "Ever since I met you, one thing has stayed the same." Aaron tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy. _You're so cute,_ King thought, _I love your face_. He sighed.   
  
"Aaron," He explained, "Your eyes have never changed. They've always been so soft and this beautiful brown, and I really can't picture any other pair of eyes staring into mine like this." Aaron blushed and looked away.  George kissed his neck, gently nibbling and biting here and there.   
  
Aaron mumbled, "You nibble so much you may as well be a hamster."   
  
"Your pettiness hasn't changed either." King teased, kissing his jaw. "Come," he sighed, picking Aaron up. "We can cuddle." Aaron clapped a little, giggling to himself as King brought him up to his bedroom.   
  
Aaron crawled into bed as King stripped down to socks and underwear. He laid down and held his arms out for Aaron. The butler gladly cuddled with him, wrapping his arms around his majesty. _Butler_... King thought... _No_...   
  
"Aaron," King sighed, "We need to talk."   
  
Aaron frowned and asked, "Is there something wrong?"   
  
George sat up a little, took a deep breath, and began, "Aaron, you've always been my butler. All of this time you have been my loyal, royal servant, and now I can't help but hate it. When people ask me who I love, I don't want to say oh it's the butler I just want them to see... you. You and me together...  Believe me, I do love you, but not in the way we are now. A king and his butler. I don't want us to live that cliche trope, you know? I do love you, Aaron, but... I can't keep doing this unless-"   
  
Aaron hiccuped, counting to George. George opened his eyes and looked at the boy to see he was crying. "... WAIT NO OH GOD NOT WHAT I MEANT!" King panicked, "I-I meant I don't want you to be my butler anymore! Aaron no I'm not dumping you! Don't cry, it's okay! Please! listen!" Aaron sniffles and looked at him. Once George was he was listening he sighed in relief.   
  
"I want you to be my king." He cooed, kissing Aaron's head. "I want you to rule with me. In all honesty, I would be honored to rule the land with you."   
  
Aaron was silent, sniffling and still crying, but less than before. "Y-you... you mean it?" Aaron asked. The king nodded. Aaron slowly smiled and hugged him tightly, sighing in relief. "I would love to," Aaron sniffled, "So... should I still call you your majesty?"   
  
The king sighed, "You can always call me George, Aaron. We're equals, we always have been... I love you, Aaron Burr. My soldier... my wonderful king." The words were new on Georges tongue, he loved the feel of it though. Calling Aaron a king. It was cute.   
  
Aaron smiled and kissed him softly before replying, "I love you more, George."   
  
  
_~Fin~_


End file.
